Greatest of Hogwarts Four'
by Saddest Sadist
Summary: [AU] Harry Potter have always had two sets of memories, one as Harry Potter, the BoyWhoLived, and one more, as Salazar Slytherin, the Greatest of Hogwarts’ Four. What will happen, when this reincarnation of a Founder returns to Hogwarts? [Updated]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Greatest of the Hogwarts Four'  
**Author:** Saddest Sadist  
**Pairings:** None Yet  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, and all that good stuff.  
**Disclaimer:** I hereby lay no claims upon any original Harry Potter characters/plots.

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter have always had two sets of memories, one as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and one more, as Salazar Slytherin, the Greatest of Hogwarts' Four. What will happen, when this reincarnation of a Founder returns to Hogwarts?

**Legend:**  
'_Thoughts'_  
**Parseltongue**  
"speech"

**Chapter One: Dudley's Birthday**

Mornings are the worst, Harry Potter blatantly decided as the sharp rap of knuckles on wood started to sound – the knuckles of his so-called Aunt Petunia, on the wooden door of the cupboard that served as his bedroom for the past eleven years. He winced as her sharp shriek decided to accompany that rap.

"Wake up! Boy, now!" Came the command, from her thin, long lips that made her look so much like a horse. Her voice didn't help either, being so high-pitched, and shrill.

"Coming, coming…" His own reply was muffled to the world outside the cupboard, no doubt thanks to the wood surrounding him. But even muffled, he sounded tired, at the least. Blind as a bat, the boy pulled on an extremely over-sized shirt, pants with the same unsightly attribute, and groped around blindly for a pair of socks. When he found a pair, that was still a _pair_, he pulled them on.

Mornings are definitely the worst. His sigh was dejected, as he pushed open the cupboard door. He crawled out, and nimbly stood.

For a moment, he stood, in unmoving, and wincing, as the bright sunlight flooded into his vision. The brightness hurts, for he had just spent what felt like a decade in the darkness of his cupboard.

Silently, Aunt Petunia handed him his pair of cracked, broken glasses. Harry heaved another sigh. Stupid muggles and their magic-phobia. Had his Aunt and his Uncle not have such an extreme fear of anything unnatural, he would have fixed the glasses long before now! Just a simple wave of his hand and a little concentration would do!

Or maybe not… magic reservoirs do need time to develop. There _is_ a reason why young wizards and witches only start their studies at eleven years of age.

His sigh, however, was misinterpreted by his Aunt, and earned him a sharp glare, and another onslaught on instructions. "Cook the breakfast! I want everything as perfect as possible for my little Dudders on his special day! And don't you dare spill anything on his presents!"

Harry slowly made his way to the kitchen, and set upon his work. Oh! How Helga Hufflepuff would have liked to see him right now! The great Salazar Slytherin! The King of Serpents, and the Master of Poisons, cooking! And dear Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, would tease him about non-stop of his short stature. And Godric Gryffindor, would laugh heartily about his attire. It felt like yesterday that they started the school…

The school… He wonders what happened to it? If he could, he would have left this house long before now, seeking his school. And yet, Old Magic kept him back – the Magick Of Merlin – with a shield of Love. Magic so old that even he could not defy.

A small, wistful grin crept, unknowingly, onto the sharp face of Harry Potter. Harry Potter, who was, in another lifetime, the great Salazar Slytherin. Harry Potter, who knew all that Salazar knew, and can do all that Salazar can do – he who _is_ Salazar.

Reincarnations are strange, even in the Wizarding world. Back in his time – no, back in Salazar's time, for he is Harry now – there were only legends of a handful of people who had been reincarnated. People who died tragic deaths in their first life, and were granted another chance at life, or people who committed grave sins, and were granted another chance of atonement.

How did he die, anyways? He could not remember… anything pass the creation of the Chamber in the castle. His Chamber of Secrets.

As the bacons sat on the stove to fry, and a mountain of pancakes, with butter and syrup set at the side found their place on the tabletop, footsteps thundered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Two sets of footsteps, in fact. The two men, if you could call them men and not pigs, entered with heaving pants, and both collapsed onto the chairs. Their panting breaths broke Harry out of his wistful thoughts.

Harry flipped the bacons, and started working on the eggs, ignoring the way the younger of the two was looking at him. Dudley Dursley, his older cousin by two months, shot him a look of undeniable lust, before turning back to count his presents. Harry shuddered. There was no doubt that Harry Potter is an attractive young man, despite his short stature. He was petite, mostly due to malnutrition, and yet was fit, and still had more muscles than fat, thanks to morning workouts before everyone else awakes. He had pale, milky skin, beautiful emerald eyes, a sharp nose, a sharp face, and strawberry-red mouth. His messy, uncontrollable hair, was left to grow long, as with old wizarding traditions, and tied at the back with a black band. He had bangs, long ones, at the sides of his face, and his lightning-shaped scar was left out for the whole world to see. His relatives had tried to pass the scar off as a souvenir of a car accident, but Harry knew better. It reeked of Dark Magic.

Flipping the bacons one last time, Harry poured the egg batter into another pan to fry. Aunt Petunia chose that moment to bristle in, just as Dudley finished counting his pile of presents. As he gathered the bacons into a plate, Aunt Petunia planted a small peck of a kiss on Uncle Vernon's cheeks. How anyone could bring themselves to kiss that pig was beyond Harry's wildest imaginations! Vernon was a pig of a man – blond hair, blond moustache, red-faced, doubled chinned, huge cheeks, smelly, and pot-bellied! And Dudley was turning out to be a little Vernon! But then, Petunia was just as extreme as Vernon is. She was thin, tall, long-necked, dark-haired, and very, very, horse-like.

"Mom! There's only 34 presents!" Dudley. Spoiled pig extraordinaire. Harry was surprised that he could even count to 10, with the use to his fingers!

"Sweetie, there's one more, you see; from Auntie Marge; under the big one from Mama!"

"B…but that's still less that last year! I got 37 presents!"

Harry snorted.

Sensing an outburst of tears – fake tears, Petunia quickly amended the situation, while throwing Harry a dirty look. "Darling, when we go out today, we'll buy you three more presents. How's that? Three more presents?"

"Oh… so I'll have… I'll have… um…" Dudley looked at his fingers expectantly.

"38 presents, Dudders; 38"

"Oh…"

Harry brought the eggs, and the bacon to the table, just in time to see Uncle Vernon put down his newspaper, and look at 'his little angel' appraisingly.

"Good boy! You'd be wanting your money's worth, eh? Just like your old man, eh?"

And Dudley started ripping open his present boxes.

Harry made his way up the stairs, towards the washroom, to stuff in a quick shower before he had to come down to clean up the mess. And as he locked the door, came the ringing of the phone.

* * *

As Harry made his way down the stairs, his hair damp, and skin cleanly scrubbed, he could already hear the sniffling of Dudley, and the arguing voices of his relatives. But as he entered the kitchen, the argument ceased. 

His uncle moved towards him, in what he deemed to be a menacing manner, and threw Harry an evil eye.

"You, boy." He even sounds piggish! With his grunts! "Figg broke her leg. You're coming with us. And. Don't. You. Dare. Try. Anything. Freakish." The last bit ended as a hiss.

Harry hid another sigh – he had looked forward to a day without these bothersome muggles, and look where fate brought him? But he nodded, nevertheless.

* * *

And so Harry Potter found himself stuffed in between Dudley, his best friend, and his parents in the car as they made their way to the zoo. The trip was uneventful, to say the least. To Harry, it was downright boring. 

Until they got to the reptile house.

Harry stayed at the back of the group, as usual, his eyes drinking in the sights around him. Reptile houses are almost unbearable. Those serpents' speech seemed so strained, and their states pitiable. All lacked the vigor of wilderness. He made himself scarce, offering little words of comfort to his name-beasts. Sometimes the serpents will hear, and pause to look at him. More often than not, he was ignored.

And than the glass wall that trapped the serpents disappeared.

No. Harry Potter did not do it. It was a case of underage magic, yes. But Harry, being Salazar, had taken measures to ensure that he causes no accidental magic – by meditating.

Nevertheless, the zoo was plunged into chaos. With snakes and serpents all over the place, some dangerous, some poisonous, there was no way for the zoo to function!

Vernon and Petunia, of course, looked at him with accusing eyes. They believed him to be the cause of this… incident. So when they went home that day, it was straight into the cupboard with Harry Potter. And no matter how much he argued, saying he was innocent, they didn't believe him. They never did, so why start now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Greatest of the Hogwarts Four'  
**Author:** Saddest Sadist  
**Pairings:** None Yet  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, and all that good stuff.  
**Disclaimer:** I hereby lay no claims upon any original Harry Potter characters/plots.

**Summary: **AU Harry Potter have always had two sets of memories, one as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and one more, as Salazar Slytherin, the Greatest of Hogwarts' Four. What will happen, when this reincarnation of a Founder returns to Hogwarts?

**Legend:**  
'_Thoughts'_  
**Parseltongue**  
"speech"

**Chapter Two**

It was Harry, or Salazar's longest punishment yet. By the time he got out, the school term was already over, and Harry had missed all his exams, and no doubt had failed all his subjects, but that doesn't matter much in his relatives' minds.

On that particular day when he was let out, Dudley and Petunia were off picking up Dudley's Smeltings uniform, and Vernon was just about to head off to work.

"Out, out now, boy, now!"

Harry got out. Vernon looked at the young boy expectantly.

"Good, now that you've got your lazy ass out of that cupboard, your chores are on the table! Finish it all, or no dinner tonight!"

"Yes sir."

Vernon left. Harry snorted.

"Bloody bastards…"

But nevertheless, he did his chores, treating them as physical exercises. He cleaned and dusted and washed and mobbed, before taking a break, then starting again.

When Harry got to vacuuming the carpet in front of door, he found something interesting. A small triangle of a letter stuck out from beneath that carpet. Without thinking, he stooped down and plucked up the letter. The Dursleys must have missed taking it in this morning.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

A letter to him! Harry's eyes widened. For the last ten years, there had never been a letter addressed to him! Harry flipped the letter over. He looked at the insignia. Could it be? Hogwarts?

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

His heart sang. The school is still there! And he's going to go back to Hogwarts! Harry's eyes scanned over the letter again, a wistful smile tagging at his lips. Yes. This was what he's been waiting for. They awaited his owl… he doesn't have an owl yet, but if things were as they were during Salazar's days, the staff would send someone to check on him.

Harry looked over the other pages of the letter. Quite a bit had changed in these few millenniums. Still with a grin on his face, he folded the letter, and slipped it into his cupboard, the one place none of the Dursleys would never, ever look.

The day passed in a flurry, and Harry barely noticed what happened. His heart was in the letter, and the prospects of going back to his school. If the Dursleys had noticed this state of his, they never mentioned it.

Days passed, and became weeks. Things settled into routine once again. Harry woke up, ran a couple of laps around the block, showered, did chores, lunch, more chores, supper, followed by another run, before showering again and heading to bed. The only thing that interrupted this routine was another letter from Hogwarts, stating that a teacher would come to meet him on August the 3rdth, to explain some things, and to help him pick up his supplies. That letter once again sent Harry off to La-La-Land. The Dursleys, not knowing that their _'_r_esident freak' _had contacted others of his kind, acted as they've always had. Before long, the Big Day came…

* * *

It was a weekend, and Harry Potter was washing the dishes, wearing a stained apron. The Dursley family was lounged in the living room's couches, sipping on lemonade and watching the telly. This happy family obviously expected an afternoon of rest and relaxation, but the one thing they definitely did not expect was something that sounded like an explosion outside their door. 

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

The noise came thrice, and the whole house seemed to shake. Dudley jumped straight off the couch, while Petunia held on to her dear life, clutching the sofa's armrest as hard as she could. Vernon fared the best, making his way to the door, holding on to the doorknob. In the kitchen, dishes were broken, and the muttered swearing of one Harry Potter could be heard.

Vernon, whose face was red as a tomato by now, slammed the door open. A vein in his face throbbed, and the temperature in the house seemed to have gone up a few degrees.

"Who's the blasted freaking lunatic banging on my frigging door?"

Facing him was two of the strangest people Vernon have ever seen thus far in his life. One was gigantic, and hairy, the other pale, swollen, yellow, thin.

"Ah! You mus' be Vernon Dursley! Pleas' ta meet ya!" The big and hairy one.

The smaller men gave the larger one look of scrutiny, before turning back to Vernon. "We're here for Mister Potter." He added a sneer at the mentioning of the name. "From Hogwarts."

Vernon's knees seemed to be buckling under their weight. His face went from red to white in mere seconds, and something felt stuck in his throat. All previous complaints were forgotten, and he gulped. With trembling hands, he opened the door, and wordlessly indicated the men to come in, before closing the door. Petunia, having seen the whole episode from the living room, widened her eyes in surprise, and pushed Dudley behind her.

The two newcomers introduced themselves as Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys from Hogwarts, and Professor Snape, Potions Master and Professor from Hogwarts. Dudley looked at them curiously, and twiddled his fingers in confusion, while his parents stood in front of him, pale and unsteady.

"We're here to collect one Mister Potter." Sneered Snape. "So don't waste our time, and get him out here now."

"H…he… he's in the kitchen!" Petunia.

"Gorging his face, no doubt." Snape muttered under his breath, before speaking to the family before him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get him out _here_! Now!"

"Boy! Come out!" Vernon, this time, the quivering in his voice was clear.

Harry Potter smirked. He's been waiting for this day for a very long time, and was already ready to come out at any moment since his Uncle Vernon opened the door. He strode out, confidently, just as he used to do every single day those three thousand years ago…

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Mister Potter!" Hagrid immediately gripped his hand in a bear-like hold. "The las' time I saw ya, you were just a baby!" He looked Harry over. " You've got ya dad's looks, but you've got ya mother's eyes…"

"Hagrid, we're not here for idle chit-chat. Now, Mister Potter, do you have your things? I assume you know what Hogwarts is, and what you are? Good. It's time to go, then." Said Snape, condescendingly.

Harry just nodded, and decided that he didn't like this man called Snape. Did his parents never teach him any courtesy?

"Wait a minute, wait a minute here!" Vernon finally picked up what scraps of courage he could. "This boy is not going to that… that… that _freak_ school of yours! I swore that when I took him in, I was going to stamp that thing out of him!"

Harry almost laughed out loud. Stamp the magic out of someone? What absurd ideas!

"How did you know that you were a wizard, anyways, boy?" It was Petunia this time, obviously inspired by Vernon's act of bravery.

"You… knew?" Harry Potter narrowed his eyes. So his relatives knew, didn't they? So they've always known that he's a wizard, didn't they? They thought they could just lie to Salazar Slytherin, didn't they? "YOU KNEW? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? Tell YOU? Of course we didn't tell you! You bloody freaks, the whole lot of you! You freaks of nature, you shouldn't have existed! Of course we knew that you were a wizard! How could you not be, with her being what she was, with my bloody sister being one of you, how could you not be? She used to be perfectly normal, before she went to that… that school of yours! Came back every summer and turned teacups into frogs! Then she went and married that good-for-nothing boy she met in that school, and got herself blown up! And WE LANDED UP WITH YOU!"

Nobody expected this outburst from Petunia, least of all Harry, and it seemed to have blown off some steam from him. Harry suddenly remembered why he hated muggles during his Salazar days… freaks of nature, huh? He let out a dry bark of laughter. "Blown up, huh? Didn't you used to say that they died in a car crash?"

"Car crash? What are ya talking 'bout? How can a car crash kill James and Lily?" Hagrid.

None of the Dursleys replied.

"We should be going now!" Barked Snape.

"Listen, you… you… you… people! I'm not paying some old crackpot for this boy to go off to learn bloody magic tricks!"

Hagrid's hands went to a pink umbrella by his side, but Snape stopped him, and glared at Vernon. "Then you'll be pleased to note that you won't be paying!" He turned towards Harry. "Now boy, go get what you need for the next year, and we're leaving!"

Harry nodded, and darted towards his cupboard, and grabbed an already-packed knap-sack, and his letter, and headed towards to door. Hagrid and Snape were already waiting for him, and as they were about to leave, Snape suddenly drew out his wand, and pointed it towards Dudley, before muttering something beneath his breath. A bang and lots of smoke later, Dudley sported a brand new tail, something that was normally not a part of the human anatomy. Petunia screamed, and Vernon gasped, while Dudley grasped his bottom in pain.

"A reminder," said Snape. "Next time, do not insult Dumbledore in front of me. And the boy will be back next summer."

And they left.


End file.
